Forgotten Memories
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: Phineas is starting to have strange dreams. But they feel more like memories. If they are memories then why do they show Perry as a secret agent, a pharmacist, and him kissing Isabella along with a bright white flash? Find out in this one shot or full blown story! You decide! Phinabella action packed story!
1. Chapter 1

_** Forgotten Memories**_

**Sup everyone? You doing well? Good. Just thought I'd write another PnF fanfic. You know how that is. So this is a one shot that might turn into a full blown story. But I'll leave up to you guys to decide.**

**Summary: Phineas is starting to have strange dreams. But they feel more like memories. If they are memories then why do they show Perry as a secret agent, a pharmacist, and him kissing Isabella along with a bright white flash? Find out in this one shot or full blown story! You decide! Phinabella action packed story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Phineas and Ferb. -Owner glares at me- And I don't own the PnF across the Second dimension. Can I go home now? –Owner nods- Yay! ^.^**

**_The Dream_**

Phineas had just fallen asleep after a full day of fun. He looked at the picture of him and Isabella sliding down the swirly slide of doom. He sighed and closed his eyelids.

**_HIS DREAM_**

_Phineas was in a futuristic room. He saw a guy in a white lab coat and another guy dressed in a black coat and had an eye patch along with a scar going over it. He saw Ferb look and him and a robotic platypus charging at them. Phineas and Ferb both looked straight at it and waited for the punch that never came. Instead their platypus, Perry, had punched the robot. Phineas and Ferb were stunned. Then Phineas spoke._

_"Perry?" He asked in confusion. The black coated man laughed and the other guy looked in confusion as well._

_"HA! YES! I knew it!" The guy in the black coat said folding his arms proudly._

_"Wait, wait a minute, I'm confused why does their platypus fight so good?" The one in the white coat said. Phineas looked at Perry and watched him put on a hat. The white lab coat scientist gasped. "Perry the Platypus?!" he said in shock. The other looked at him._

_"Really?" he asked annoyingly. _

_"What?" The other guy said. The other one sighed and shook his head. Phineas and Ferb stared in shock._

_"Perry?" Phineas asked in a hurtful and confused tone. Perry gave a sad look and put his head down. But before anything could happen one of the guys spoke._

_"GET THEM!" he yelled. Perry grabbed his owners and Phineas yelped in shock._

_"You're a secret agent?!" Phineas asked. The robots charged after them and crashed into some art thing with a skeleton of a deer head on it._

_"Hey! Be careful with that!" The first guy said. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry lean up against a glass window. Phineas felt himself get angry._

_"So this is where you disappear to everyday? You come here and fight this guy?" Phineas said in anger. The first dude spoke. Phineas somehow knew his name was Doofenshmirtz. _

_"No, no he fights me, he doesn't really know this guy." Doofenshmirtz said._

_"You fight a pharmacist? Why would you even do that?" Phineas asked getting angrier by the minute. Doofenshmirtz chuckled nervously. _

_"Actually, I'm an evil scientist, but a lot of people are confused by the lab coat." Doofenshmirtz replied. Phineas glared at him and Perry._

_"You're evil? He's evil?!" The three of them backed up against the window pane, "So not only have you been leading a double life this whole time, but you_ _sat there and let us help an evil scientist open an evil portal into an evil dimension, and you did nothing to stop us?!" Phineas said getting extremely frustrated. Then Ferb spoke._

_"Well, he did pee on the couch." Ferb said. Doofenshmirtz's eyes widen at this revelation. _

_"Wait a second, I just realized, that was a conscious choice! You peed on my couch!" Doofenshmirtz said glaring at the semi-aquatic mammal. Perry looked at him and shrugged, embarrassed about the topic being brought up. Phineas on the other hand, didn't really care about that. He was set and stuck on the topic at hand._

_"No, no, that wasn't enough! That's when you should've put on your little hat, not now, after we've gone forward into this mess!" He said angrily towards Perry. The other guy who looked like Doofenshmirtz's twin was getting irked by this bickering. _

_"Oh, for badness sake, you can hash all this out in prison. Guards!" he yelled. Perry looked at his watch and pressed a button. The same Doofenshmirtz yelped at the sudden pain, "Ahhh! Brain freeze!" He said clutching his head. Taking this chance Perry opened the window and grabs the boys. Then they all fell out. Phineas is the only yelling before Perry stuck his feet into the eyes holes of the skeleton head. Phineas and Ferb grabbed the horns and Perry opened his parachute. Suddenly out of nowhere a jingle goes off, "Agent P!" Phineas tried to calm down then spoke._

_"I-I'm sorry, I'm just having trouble processing this right now." He said. He looked at Perry, who handed him a pamphlet. Phineas looked at it and read, "So you've discovered Your Pet is a Secret Agent…" The he got angry again and threw the pamphlet away, "I don't want your pamphlet!" He snapped. Then suddenly they see the robotic Platyborg gaining on them. "Uh, oh." Phineas said looking back. Perry side tracked the robot. Phineas gasped, "He's coming back around!" He said panicking. Then they suddenly crashed onto a building roof. Platyborg charges again and Perry began to struggle with removing his feet from the skull. Phineas looked at the Platyborg then Perry. He glared then spoke, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" He said. Then Ferb and he ran to the struggling Platypus, "For crying out loud!" He said as Perry struggled. The he and Ferb helped, "What, they didn't teach you how to get_ _out of this in Spy School?" Phineas questioned as he and Ferb helped the stuck platypus. Perry is suddenly flung onto a window as Platyborg lands right next to him and retracts his robotic wings. Perry disconnects the parachute and it lands on the boys. Phineas saw that he had a logo and spoke in anger again, "Look, there's a logo on this parachute! He's got his own logo?!" He said. Soon Perry and the Platyborg fight. Perry grabs the robots arm and punches him in the face with no effect. The Platyborg smiles evilly and punches Perry. Perry is pushed to the edge of the building and Platyborg transforms his hand into a spinning mace. Phineas and Ferb wrap the parachute around the robot….but before the dream continues, an alarm goes off._

Phineas groaned and shot out of bed. He looked at his brother Ferb. "Dude! You won't believe the crazy dream I had!" he said. Ferb looked at his brother with curiosity. Phineas smiled and told his brother his dream. Ferb nodded and smiled with disbelief. "Isn't it weird Ferb? I mean the dream felt so real…almost like a distant memory." Phineas said. Perry's eyes widened. He looked at his owner and frowned with worry. The amnesia effects were starting to wear off. Ferb shrugged and left the room. Phineas sighed and sat on his bed. He heard Perry do that "gggrrrr" thing. Phineas looked at Perry and shook his head. "You were in the dream too Perry. You were some sort of secret agent…" Phineas said trailing off. He looked out his window. Perry began to secretly panic. Phineas got and walked towards the door. But he took one last glance at Perry then walked downstairs. Perry sighed and fell back into his bed.

He needs to do something quick about this remembering thing. And fast. Who knows how long it will take for his owner to finally piece together everything. And also, is anyone else remembering? Perry closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. This was going to be a loooong summer.

**_Well? Good, bad? Yay, nay? Should I write it into a full blown story? Or should I leave it as is? You guys tell me! Please review! Thanks!_**

**_~Madeline =)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Memories

**Well folks, you decided! I am going to make this into a full blown story! I can't believe how many are curios to find out about how this will go. I shall enjoy writing this story very much!**

**Summary: Phineas is starting to have strange dreams. But they feel more like memories. If they are memories then why do they show Perry as a secret agent, a pharmacist, and him kissing Isabella along with a bright white flash? Find out in this one shot or full blown story! You decide! Phinabella action packed story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Phineas and Ferb. -Owner glares at me- And I don't own the PnF across the Second dimension. Can I go home now? –Owner nods- Yay! ^.^**

**_Chapter 2: School Days_**

As Phineas boarded the bus after his brother he sat down with a sigh.

"Hey Phineas." Isabella said, "What'cha doin?" She asked in her usual voice. Phineas froze. That voice it sounds…

**_Memory Lane:_**

_Phineas was tied up with Ferb, Perry, and some other dude. He was shocked until he heard a tough voice. It sounded like Isabella. But when he saw her, she was different…_

_"What'cha doin'?" She asked looking at him with suspicion. Phineas was shocked at her appearance_

_"Isabella?" He asked with curiosity. This Isabella looked at him in surprise, but remained tough looking. "_

_Do I know you?" She asked looking him over. Before Phineas could respond another voice beat him to it._

_"Hey, Isabella!" The voice was a male. Phineas remained looking at Isabella._

_ "Ugh, him I know. Buford, what do you want? I thought you were resisting us?" Isabella said glaring at him. Buford simply shrugged it off._

_"I was helping Candace's brothers cross the street." He said as if it wasn't a big deal._

_ "Candace has two sets of twin brothers?" She asked. This time Phineas was able to speak before anyone else could._

_"Uh no, he and I are from another dimension, we're trying to get back." Phineas said. Isabella rolled her eyes and sighed._

_"Alright girls, release them." She ordered. The girls immediately got to work on that. Phineas saw that the Firestorm Girls pulled on the ropes and untied them, but doing so resulted in this forming a pyramid. They held that pose but then collapse, suddenly a door opens and all of them make their way to it. Upon entering through the door, they saw a huge computer. Isabella suddenly spoke.  
"Why would you want to come to this dimension anyway?" She asked out of curiosity. Phineas pulled out a device._

_"Well, we didn't mean to come here, and now we can't go back unless we fix this device." He said showing her…_

**_End of Memory_**

"Phineas?" A voice said. Phineas blinked and shook his head.

"Wha? What happened?" He asked closing his eyes. The gang looked at him.

"You sorta blanked out there after Isabella spoke." Baljeet said. Phineas blushed and so did Isabella.

"I-I did?" He mumbled. Buford laughed,

"You sure did Dinner bell! You also had this faraway look, almost as if you were daydreaming or something." He said. Phineas blushed.

"Oh…well, err…I was…actually having a…some…strange memory…or dream." He said stuttering. The gang gave him an incredulous look.

"What was the dream about Phineas?" Ferb asked looking at him. Phineas gulped. Everyone looked at him.

"It was…well-!" But before he could answer the bus pulled up to the school. And without thinking Phineas grabbed his things and dashed out leaving the group startled.

"What the heck just happened?" Baljeet asked. Buford shrugged.

"I have no idea. But it must be bugging Phineas." Isabella said exiting the bus. Everyone shrugged. But Ferb continued on replaying how Phineas was eager to get off.

"It's almost as if, he's scared of telling us." Ferb mumbled.

"Hey Ferb? Ya coming or what?" Buford asked before exiting off. Ferb nodded and swiftly followed. He walked slowly into school and headed to his locker. He was hoping to talk to Phineas since his locker was next to Ferb's. But sadly it seemed Phineas had already gotten his items. Ferb sighed sadly and walked to first class. He saw Phineas sitting in his seat in his seat with his head down. Ferb shook his head and sat next to his brother. He opened his mouth to say something but Phineas beat him to it.

"Save it." He said. Ferb's mouth immediately closed. The tone in his brother's voice was not good. Phineas had snapped at Ferb. Ferb took his needed items out and glanced at Phineas one last time…Phineas was feeling guilty about snapping, but he couldn't help it. Even if he told his friends they wouldn't believe him. They would just laugh or tell him not to worry about it. But the more Phineas thought about that day, the more he felt uneasy. He had recalled having a memory block on that day. Almost as if he was struck with some…forgetting invention. _Wait…forgetting invention? _He thought. The more he said the word forgetting the more he felt like there was another word for it. But what was it?

"Argh! If only I knew the answer!" He said out loud. He covered his mouth and looked around. The teacher was looking at him then back at the board.

"Mr. Flynn, the answer is quite simple. All you need to do is take the divided number and square it. Once you square it just add that to the total substantial matter." He explained. Phineas looked at the problem and blushed. He knew the answer to that question.

"Oh! Hehe, I see. The answer is 55. Hehe silly me." He said blushing a deep shade of red. The teacher raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Uh, huh. Tell me, Mr. Flynn, what part of the question didn't you understand? You are usually quite the expert when it comes to this." The teacher said. Phineas gulped, then he looked at the board. To his surprise he had the correct answer.

"Well, for one thing sir. You wrote down the equation wrong." He said. The teacher looked at the board and gasped.

"Oops. My mistake. Sorry class. Mr. Flynn is correct…" The teacher said. Phineas had long since drifted off. He had only came back to reality when the bell rang.

"Don't forget to do homework assignment 8B." The teacher said. Everyone mumbled a "yes sir" and left. Phineas sighed and packed his items. He was about to walk away when Ferb suddenly grabbed his shoulder. Phineas looked at him in shock.

"We need to talk." Ferb said. Phineas nodded and they both walked to a janitor's closet.

**_And done! So is it good so far? Let me know what memories you want Phineas to remember! You can PM me or a leave a review! Let me know which memories! Later my peeps!_**

**_~Madeline =)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten Memories

**Hehe here is a new chapter! Wonder what new memory will arise! Hehe**

**Summary: Phineas is starting to have strange dreams. But they feel more like memories. If they are memories then why do they show Perry as a secret agent, a pharmacist, and him kissing Isabella along with a bright white flash? Find out in this one shot or full blown story! You decide! Phinabella action packed story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Phineas and Ferb. -Owner glares at me- And I don't own the PnF across the Second dimension. Can I go home now? –Owner nods- Yay! ^.^**

**_Chapter 3_**

Phineas gulped and followed his brother. "W-what did you need to talk about Ferb?" He asked stuttering. Ferb remained quiet as usual until they reached the janitor's closet. "Hey wasn't there a light in this closet all the time?" Phineas asked sitting on the ground. Ferb nodded.

"Yeah, I don't remember it being this dark in here." He replied. Phineas looked at him in confusion…those words…someone else said them. Phineas closed his eyes and tried to recall the place he heard them from. He could remember it, but it was very faint…

**_Flashback_**

_"I don't remember it being so dark down here." A raspy voice said.  
__**"**__Dark?" A female voice said. Everyone had entered a storage unit, but stared at the darkness with confusion. Suddenly a blinding light flashed on and the group was surrounded by Normbots._

_"That's because it's a trap!" Doofenshmirtz said smiling laughing along with the other Doofenshmirtz who had Perry tied by a collar chain.  
"And if it was light, you would've seen us and run away, hence ruining the trap!" 2__nd__ dimension Doofenshmirtz said. The black coat Doofenshmirtz gave him a "no duh" look.  
__**"**__I think they get that." He said with annoyance. Sanpping out his shock Phineas looked at Perry and smiled.  
__**"**__Perry! We uh, well... well, we uh, came to rescue you!" He said, then his smiled turned to a frown, "So far it's not going as well as we'd hoped. We didn't have time to, you know, plan something elaborate, but we could've, I don't know, created some sort of diversion, just in case..." He paused and looked down at the ground, "Yeah, we could've thought this out more." He said embarrassed. 2__nd__ dimension Doofenshmirtz laughed.  
__**"**__I got you, and I got your little friends, too. Game over. You lose! I win! Mark this the hour of your doom, Perry the Platypus!" he said looking at his watch, "Three-forty...ugh, I got one of these watches with just the little hash marks on it. It doesn't even have numbers on it! Let's just say it's between 3:30 and 4:00, Eastern Standard Time." He said. Perry's eyes widen in realization. He had just remembered something. He looked at his watch and pushed a button. On it showed the hologram of someone taking a shower. The man suddenly yelps in shock and the two Doofenshmirtz's look away in disgust and so do all the Normbots including Platyborg. While distracted Doofenshmirtz lets go of Perry and he runs free.  
"I told you, not between 3:30 and 4:00!" The hologram said. Perry grabs both Phineas and Ferb, who had their eyes closed, and leads them out of the storage unit.  
"They're getting away!" Doofenshmirtz said. They all start running out the door as the Normbots chase them. Then 2__nd__ dimension Candace hits the button shutting the door. Suddenly an alarm goes off…  
__**End of Flashback**_

"Phineas? Phineas? Ugh, not again! Phineas!" Ferb said shaking his brother. Phineas opened his eyes and gasped.

"Who, what, when, where?!" He said in surprise. Ferb looked at him.

"Phineas you blanked out again." He replied. Phineas shook his head.

"I did? But I felt like I was awake…I mean aren't there robots chasing us? Where is the Platyborg? Where is Dr. D?!" He said jumping up. Ferb stood back. He looked at Phineas.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" He asked. Phineas looked at him with sad eyes.

"I don't know Ferb…I just keep having these strange dreams…but they feel like memories…I mean, don't you feel like you have an empty spot in memories? Like something was there but you can't tell what?" Phineas asked. Ferb thought about.

"Well, I have had that…but I brushed it off as just some amnesia thing." He said. Phineas shook his head.

"I know what you mean. It feels like I got hit with an amnesia invention…the only thing is, I wish I knew why." Phineas said looking at the ground. Ferb gave his brother a sad smile.

"Phineas, when did these dreams begin?" He asked. Phineas looked up.

"I don't know….I think yesterday…but I don't why I would have just started having them randomly…" he said. Ferb looked around.

"Do you think it's from your past life…you know…when you your father was alive?" He asked in a hush tone. Phineas nodded.

"No…I'm pretty sure. I mean we were all there. You, Candace, Perry…all of us…I feel like it happened during the summer…it was when we were building something that looked like a giant Perry…" he said. Ferb tilted his head as if thinking of something.

"You know, I remember building something like that…I can look through are inventor's log." He said. Phineas smiled.

"That would be great! Maybe then we could all remember….maybe I'm not the only one." Phineas said hugging Ferb.

"Ok, well we better go before were late to class…_again_." Ferb said shrugging Phineas off him. Phineas laughed.

"And that's why you're my brother." He said. Ferb smiled in amusement and lightly punched Phineas on the shoulder as they walked out.

**_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_**

"Ah! Perry the platypus what are you doing here?!" Doofenshmirtz said getting out of his bathroom. Perry was standing in the living room with his arms folded across his chest. He did his little chatter thing. "Perry, I can't speak your language and you know that." He said frowning. Perry rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. Then he walked over to one of the inators that seemed to be turned on. Doofenshmirtz blushed. "Oh, hehe, that….well you see Perry the Platypus, I have created the: Anti Amnesia Inator!" He said dramatically. Perry gasped. Doofenshmirtz smiled and pressed a red button. Perry was about to move when suddenly to heavy metal claws grabbed him and pinned him there in that spot. Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly.

"Pretty neat trap? Huh, Perry the platypus? I found it in the junkyard by the supermarket. Who know that would be a junkyard?" Doofenshmirtz said shrugging. "Anyways I bet your probably wondering why I built an Anti-amnesia Inator." He said. Perry gave him a blank face. Doofenshmirtz frowned, "Anyways, I had suddenly started feeling a memory block. I mean literally, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember what I had done on that day!" He said. Perry suddenly felt nervous. "Well, it started bugging me a lot so I built this. I figured that I must have been hit with some amnesia inator because I don't easily forget things." He said. Perry rolled his eyes as if using sarcasm. Doofenshmirtz paid no attention as he was busy looking at his invention. "I had this baby synced up to any person I came into contact that day that way if they remember then everyone else will start to remember! And that means I'll get that missing part of my life back!" he said triumphantly, "You know…the part I can't remember because obviously I do have my life and I don't really need it back….but that's besides the point." He said. Perry started panicking. Phineas was the first to start remembering…

"I can't wait to find out! I managed to get the inator to locate the person who would most likely remember everything! And pretty soon all his or her friends will start remembering!" Doofenshmirtz said smiling, "And the best part is that even if you destroy it, they will still keep remembering!" He said. Perry paid no attention to that. He easily escaped the trap and raced off towards his home leaving behind a confused Doofenshmirtz. It was only a matter of time before they all remember. The question was: Who's going to remember next?

**_BAM! Right on a dangerous cliff hanger. Geez, you guys should be more careful around cliffs. You might fall…anyways, whatcha think? Who's going to remember? Who has my popcorn? STEVEN! ORDER ME MY MOVIE TICKETS! Laterz guys! Please update and let me know!_**


End file.
